In recent years, the progress of display devices which controls the display gradation of each pixel using a thin film transistor (TFT) such as liquid display devices or organic EL (organic electroluminescence) display devices is developing. This type of display device is arranged with a terminal part connected to external circuits etc. from the need to supply a current to each of a plurality of pixels arranged with a thin film transistor. This terminal part includes a structure in which a plurality of terminals which receive a current are arranged. It is important that these display devices prevent degradation of the terminal part and improve the reliability of connections within the terminal part.
In this respect, in a conventional display device, an aperture part which exposes the surface of a terminal electrode connected with a thin film transistor is formed on the surface of a TFT substrate formed with a plurality of thin film transistors, and the terminal electrode conducts with the terminal of a wiring substrate arranged on the surface of the TFT substrate via the aperture part (for example, refer to patent document 1 [Japanese Laid Open Patent 2010-008677]).
However, in the case where of a arranging the structure of the display device described in the patent document 1 described above, moisture enters into the interior of the display device from an aperture part formed in a glass substrate, corrosion occurs in those sections connecting the terminal electrode and wiring substrate and there is danger of badly affecting the reliability of the display device.